


A Few Unexpected Guests

by Vodkalover308



Series: Angel Poses and Runny Noses [3]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkalover308/pseuds/Vodkalover308
Summary: The host club gets a couple of unexpected visitors.





	A Few Unexpected Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just my fluffy psychotic brainchild.

“Ko! You jerk! Gimme back my tsume!” Hotaru shouts as she chases Kohaku down the hallway. “C’ mon Ko! I have koto and harp practice after school!” She continues to call after her brother as he ducks around a pink corner. 

 

Just as he ducks around the corner Hotaru stops to catch her breath. She coughs a few times before continuing down the hallway, but by the time she turns the corner her brother is long gone. Hotaru sighs and looks out the window, seemingly staring off into space. She stood there for a little while longer before continuing down the hallway at a slow walk, stopping in front of the last door at the end of the hallway. She leered back to read the sign hanging above the room. 

“Music Room 3? Maybe he’s hiding in here, I mean he’s not very original with hiding places so it’s very probable,” she mutters to herself as she reaches for the door handle, only to be blinded by a bright light and a cascade of rose petals. 

 

“Oh,” a blonde foreign-looking boy exclaimed dramatically before continuing, “what brings such a young princess to the mighty host club?” 

 

Hotaru takes a step back only to bump into someone trying to sneak around behind her. She impulsively grabs the wrist of the person behind her and uses the momentum to flip the assailant over her head and onto their back. 

 

“Ow! Hotaru! You’re so mean!” Kohaku whines as he pushes himself up onto his feet. 

 

“Well, it’s your own fault for sneaking around behind me and stealing my tsume.” Hotaru replies after snatching the ivory picks out of her twin’s outstretched hand. 

 

“Excuse me I hate to interrupt a young lovers’ quarrel, but would you young ones care to introduce yourselves?” the blonde boy prompts with a glowing smile. 

 

“Lovers?” Kohaku fake gags, “Ewww, she’s my little sister.”

 

“Hey,” Hotaru exclaimed, “I’m older than you Ko!” 

 

Kohaku rolls his eyes and stomps his foot before replying, “Only by like 10 minutes!” 

 

“Will someone please explain who these two are?” the exasperated blonde exclaimed. 

 

“They are Hotaru and Kohaku Sohma, heirs to a very wealthy ancient family. They are the children of a doctor partially employed by the Ootori family and a fashion designer that is partnered with the Hitachiin family. The family also has many connections within the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. The Sohmas are a very widespread family and they have many connections to other wealthy and influential families throughout Japan. Their father is one of the doctors that was here for the physical exams. I even considered him to be Haruhi’s physician since he has experience with lgbtq+ patients. And you might know their other fathers work from some of the costumes we get.” a boy with black hair and glasses says while writing in a small black book. 

 

“Well that explains who they are, but that doesn’t explain why they are here.” two boys with identical orange hair and yellow eyes say in unison.

 

“We were staying after and waiting to be picked up. Our uncle Yuki is going to pick us up after his student council meeting.” Kohaku says while tugging nervously on the sleeve of his blazer. 

 

“Yeah,” Hotaru nods in agreement before continuing, “‘Cause our daddy is out of town at a fashion convention and papa is busy taking care of the head of the family, cause he’s sick. He’s always sick, so papa’s always with him. So we don’t see him for a long time sometimes.” She turns to look at her twin to look for approval and continues when he nods. “But we do get to see him when we get sick, ‘cause I have a weak heart. And Ko gets sick easily. But we don’t mind getting sick cause we always get sick together.” Kohaku nods along as his sister explains.

 

“Well,” the tall blonde boy begins, “We should introduce ourselves to the young prince and princess.” He smiles and gestures towards the dark-haired boy with glasses, “This is Kyoya Ootori, the cool type. And this is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori-senpai, the wild type.” He says gesturing to a very tall dark haired boy supporting a small blonde on his back, reminding the Sohma twins of Hatsuharu and Momiji. “And the one on his back is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hani-senpai, the boy lolita type.” Hani-senpai gives an enthusiastic wave at the mention of his name. “The two devilish twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the little devil types.” The twins' wave and all eyes fall on the last unintroduced person. “And this is Haruhi Fujioka, the natural. And I,” The blonde pauses for dramatic effect, “am Tamaki Suoh, the princely type.” 

 

The Sohma twins sweat drop and glance at each other before saying in unison, “You must be a self-centred idiot.” 

 

This comment instantly wipes the smile off of Tamaki’s face and he goes to sulk in the corner, snivelling at the deadpan tone in the twins’ voices. This comment also makes Haruhi begin to laugh. And this development confuses the brother and sister. 

 

“What’s so funny?” The Sohma twins ask and cock their heads in unison.

 

“That was my first reaction to him too.” Haruhi struggles to speak, they are laughing so hard.

And somewhere off in the depths of anime two light bulbs light up. But the mood in the room drastically shifts when Hotaru tugs the spot on her shirt just over her chest. No one in the room seemed to notice except for Kyoya, who looks suspiciously at the girl. He nudges Kaoru with his elbow to get his attention. 

“Kaoru,” he begins to say, “please be a dear and serve the twins some tea.” 

 

Kaoru eyes Kyoya for a second before glancing at the younger twins and gets the tea sets. Hikaru, in turn, guides the two over to their sofas and sits them down, and it is at this point that the others begin to notice Hotaru’s discomfort. 

 

“You two should be very comfortable sitting with us,” Hikaru says as he sits across from the younger pair. 

 

“Yes,” Kaoru nods in agreement as he pours four cups of tea for them, “Us twins have gotta stick together. Ya know.”

 

Kohaku cocks his head to the side in confusion, “Well we’ve never met another set of twins before.” Hotaru nods along to the statement as she sips her tea, sighing at the relief in her chest. 

 

The two sets of twins smile at each other in understanding as the other guests begin to file into the room. Many girls immediately squeal at the “cuteness” of the Sohmas before continuing on to their designated host. When girls start to crowd the Hitachiins the Sohmas duck and dodge all the girls before arriving at Kyoya’s table. They climb into the extra chairs there and huddle together and watch the girls squeal and scurry to and fro. Kyoya eyes the two and clears his throat. The twins tense and slowly look up at him.

 

“Don’t worry, I am aware of your family’s situation and you may stay here until one of your family comes to retrieve you,” Kyoya says, pausing briefly to write in his little black book. 

 

The twins sit there silently exchanging looks for a second before settling down more comfortably. They go undisturbed for almost the entire afternoon until they hear rushed footsteps outside the door, followed by the jiggling of the door handle. Kohaku turns around and peers over the back of the chair to get a better look at the door. When the door finally opens, it reveals a panting teen with tousled grey hair. When Kohaku sees him he bounces up and down in the chair excitedly. 

 

“Uncle Yuki!” he cries as he launches himself out of the chair and barrels towards the teen. Yuki lets out a startled gasp as Kohaku clings to him like a sloth. 

 

“Haku!” he shouts as he quickly folds his arms behind Kohaku’s back to support him and prevent him from falling as he leaned back while wrapping his arms behind Yuki’s neck. “I told you and Hotaru to wait in the kindergarten area. I’ve been looking for the two of you for an hour.” Yuki scolds as his eyes scan the room, noting the position of each and every girl in the room. Haku whines and drops from Yuki’s grasp. 

 

“But I was so borrrrrred,” he whines, elongating the r for emphasis, “and all Taru wanted to do was practice. So I took her tsume and we played hide and seek.” Yuki sighs and ruffles his nephew’s hair. Kohaku whines even louder and bats his hand away. 

 

“Practice is important Kohaku,” Yuki reminds him, “Do you think me and uncle Haru would be so good at martial arts if we didn’t practice?” Haku shakes his head and blushes, and this makes Yuki decide to continue, “And do you think your daddy and papa would be so good at their jobs if they didn’t practice?” 

 

He ruffles Kohaku’s hair again, causing the boy to giggle and let out a very loud, “No!” Yuki chuckles at his nephew’s antics and scans the room for Hotaru. He spots her curled up in the chair, sipping her tea sleepily. When she spots him she places her teacup on the table and raises her arms in the air as she turns to face Yuki. 

 

Yuki gets the message and lifts the six-year-old into his arms. She immediately clings to him and buries her face into his neck, nuzzling against the soft fabric of his uniform jacket. He chuckles and rubs her back soothingly. 

 

He kisses her forehead and lets out a soft, “Hey Hotaru.” Hotaru pulls back and smiles at Yuki. The three Sohma’s are lost in their own little world until they hear a throat clear. Hotaru lets go of her uncle’s neck and turns around to face the voice. The Host club smiles at the twins and wave at them. Yuki turns to the host club and thanks them for watching Hotaru and Kohaku. 

 

Tamaki chuckles and states, “It was our pleasure, watching such a sweet pair.” Yuki once again expresses his thanks and heads to the door, grabbing Haku’s hand on the way. The twins wave and say their last goodbye’s before the door shuts behind them. The host club exchange soft looks before going back to business, each secretly hoping to receive another visit from their unexpected guests. 


End file.
